qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Industries
Military Industries are back in the hands of players. Please read the following if you are planning on playing a nation with control of a military industry. Industries At the start of the game there will be 3 industries. Initially these industries will be owned by single nations, but these nations will be permitted to sell a share of the industry to other interested nations. Other nations are also welcome to start their own rival industries. Industry profits will be shared between nations according to GDP. The industries that started the round were: * American – USA (100%). * British – UK (100%). * Red Star – USSR (100%). The first task for the industries will be to pick a name for the industry. Each industry will have it's own sub-forum where members can discuss various issues relating to their industry. Industry member nations are free to sell all or part of their share to another nation, whether that nation is a member of the industry or not. Buying and Selling The moderators will publish a list of units and their prices/capabilities in the military catalogue section of the forums as in the previous round. These prices will represent the Recommended Retail Price of these units. Industries are free to set their own prices for units. However, units will cost the industry 50% of the RRP to construct. Units will be brought and sold from the military sales forum. Once the price is negotiated with the industry, one party can post the order, but the other party must confirm the order before it can go through. It is recommended that each industry appoint a spokesperson to deal with transactions. Industries may conduct covert deals with nations. In this case the sale and confirmation need to be PMed to the moderator in charge of military sales (Qpawn Industries). Industries may wish to charge a premium for such deals. There is a risk that some information may leak. Industries do not sell troops or motor torpedo boats. These are produced by your own nation but production orders must also appear in the military sales thread. Construction Time All units have a construction time of 2 months. Industries may order the construction of a stock of units in order to keep popular units on hand for instant delivery. Construction orders in this manner will be placed within the industry's own sub-forum and not in the general military sales forum. Construction costs will be charged for these units regardless of whether or not they are sold. Second-Hand Units Industries are free to buy and sell 2nd-hand units for whatever prices suit them, though they may not purchase domestically produced units. Players may also sell 2nd-hand units to each other, but these transactions will incur a 10% transfer fee. Moderators will keep track of the industry's stock of 2nd hand units, but the industry is responsible for advertising them. Should there be no market for the units you are trying to sell, you may scrap them. This will net you 30% of the RRP in scrap metal. New Industries Whilst nations are free to try to buy a share in the existing industries, the current member nations are free to rebuff your offer. An alternative to joining an existing industry is for a nation or a group of nations to join together to start a new industry. Industries come in two tiers. Level One Industries and Level Two Industries. Each one represents the level of industrial output of the industry with smaller units being able to be built in regular facotires present in most nations with little change to their machinery (tanks were often built in tractor factories in WW2 for example). Whereas Level Two represents units that need major industiral infrastructure to be present to build and maintain the weapons (ships and bombers for example). The cost of a Level 1 industry is 6 billion and a Level 2 industry is 12 billion. Lvl 1 Industries may upgrade to Level 2 for the diference in cost (6b) A Level One industry can build or research any of the following weapons Light Tanks Medium Tanks SPG AA Guns Fighter Planes Ground Attack Aircraft A Level Two Industry can buld or research all of the above and also Heavy Tanks Bombers Aircraft Carriers Destroyers Cruisers Submarines. Nukes (presuming research) All other high tech and large equipment As with the old system, when starting an industry players may also buy points costing 0.5b. Pre-war units will cost 1 point each. Early-War units will cost 2 points each. Late-War units will cost 3 points each. This means that a new industry can create anything from 10 Pre-war units, to 3 Late-war and 1 Pre-war unit. Member nations are free to chose the name of their new industry and will be offered the chance to name units where no real-life analogue can be found. Member nations must ratify a treaty before the industry can created. The treaty must, as a minimum, state the share of the profits and the procedure for a nation wishing to leave the industry. Once treaties have been signed (If they are required), please send a PM to Qpawn Industries giving the following: *Industry Name. *How many points you wish to have (ie what price you'll be paying). *If known, what you'll be spending those points on. *A link to the treaty (If treaties were needed). Your industry will then be set up and made ready for trading. Research Industries may now use their profits to research new units for their industry. They will be able to research units to fill gaps in their starting sheet or they may research wholly new unit types. Upon placing a request in the Research orders thread Qpawn Industries will respond to inform you of which category the research falls into, the expected cost and the expected time to completion. The industry must then confirm that the project will go ahead and research will commence. Industries may designate a research project as a "Black Project". This will ensure that research takes place in secrecy. There will be a premium added to the research cost for this secrecy, and some information may still leak out. Black Project units will not be added to the public unit lists until their existence becomes common knowledge. Research projects fall into 4 broad categories. Industries may have 1 of each type of project being researched concurrently. Short Term Research This Category covers research projects that are 1-4 months in length. This project category is used where an industry wishes to create a new basic unit or to adjust the stats of an existing unit. Basic Units are the Unit Types that we started the round with. When adjusting the stats of an existing unit the industry will research the new variant and this unit will replace the existing one on the list of units an industry can sell. Countries will continue to operate the original variant unless they choose to upgrade their units. Please note that increasing AV will likely incur a decrease in DV and vice versa. Because the stats are randomly generated the new unit could be considered worse that the old unit. The new unit will always have a higher RRP than the old unit, and upgrades may be purchased by paying the difference in the two costs (as determined by the industry). The new unit will be named the same as the old unit, with it's model designator incremented. ie an F-18E would become an F-18F. Medium Term Research This category is for projects that are 5-8 Months in length and includes larger more complex basic units as well as the smaller new unit ideas. Classification will be Qpawn Industries' discretion. Mods will assign the attack and damage values of the new unit as well as the RRP. Qpawn Industries will assign the name of the unit unless a real-life analogue cannot be found. Long Term Research This category covers projects of 9-14 months in length. Qpawn Industries is free to scale costs and construction times depending on the project. This is for the larger and more complex new units that are being requested. Extended Term Research This category covers projects that will take 15 months or more to complete. This essentially covers the doomsday-type weapons that are being suggested. Submitting Research Requests It is requested that, after a unit type has been discussed, the industry places a formal request into the Research Requests thread. Qpawn Industries may be consulted for advice before the formal request is submitted. This formal request should take the form: Project Name: Brief Description of Project: Desired Capabilities: Expected mission usage: Additional Notes: Useful Links: Profits These will be given in a report every 3 months. The industry will decide how much of the total profit for that period to plough into research. The remainder will be divided according to industry share and added to the budget surplus of each member nation. Adverts An industry may take out an advert in QNN. Please contact a conflict moderator for prices. FAQ None yet... Category:Military Category:Guides Category:2009 Round